<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【博君一肖】出走风波（下） by Balingwuhao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536640">【博君一肖】出走风波（下）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao'>Balingwuhao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>spank - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:23:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【博君一肖】出走风波（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冰凉的遥控器先是“啪”地重重抽到屁股上，肖战身体一抖，但嘴上还是不饶人。</p><p>“好啊，谁不收拾谁不是人—嗷呜！”</p><p>王一博满意地看着小屁股印上了半个手掌宽度的红印，激将法对他来说太小儿科了，一切的节奏必须也只能掌控在自己手里。</p><p>遥控器轻轻拍几下然后又狠狠一击，不知道什么时候就会变重，毫无预警可言，小屁股颤着往一侧拱，不过一秒又被遥控器拍回来，来来回回二三十下，在王一博眼前像草莓果冻一样晃得起劲，更想让人狠狠凌虐。</p><p>“住手呜.......”肖战有点抑制不住眼泪，小手张开向下挡，被一下抽在手心里，泪珠珠就掉出了眼眶。</p><p>小屁股眼睁睁在眼下变得深红，王一博眼神暗了暗不停歇地打上。肖战疼得两条腿到处不老实地蹬，很快一条腿被王一博的腿勾住压了下去。</p><p>内裤早就被肖战蹭掉了，王一博又给往上套到了腿根，左手揽住肖战的腰，顺便从腿间拽住内裤，这样一来小屁股上的肉完完整整被内裤卡出来暴露在空气中。</p><p>啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！</p><p>“啊呜.......”肖战感觉膝盖在地毯上磨得发烫，两条长腿又借不上力，反倒是屁股在挣扎里越抬越高。</p><p>“小花抽肿好不好？”几十下过后王一博揉捏着肖战的红屁股。</p><p>“不”字才发了一个音节就被下意识地反应堵了回去，肖战张着嘴巴疼得只会喘气。</p><p>眼下又没什么趁手的工具，王一博还是亲自掰开臀瓣，五指并拢抽向紧闭的穴口。</p><p>屁股肉多好歹能撑一会，可小穴过于娇嫩，完全受不住用力的抽打，加上手掌波及到大腿内侧，不出五下已经是殷红一片，还冒了些许水渍。</p><p>“啊哈......别、别......疼......”</p><p>小屁股绷的紧紧的，几乎要夹住王一博的手。</p><p>“放手，再绷就换数据线。”</p><p>想起之前被数据线支配的恐惧，那种像鞭子一样精准又尖锐的痛感，肖战哆嗦着放松了屁股。</p><p>结结实实打完20下，是想夹屁股也夹不紧了。</p><p>肖战埋头在沙发里呜咽了一阵，王一博把他打横抱起来走进套间。</p><p>开了门倒是王一博惊呆了。肖战还真会挑酒店，正好是床头一面大镜子，倒省得他想办法羞人了。</p><p>“看着镜子撅好了，认错。”王一博让人跪撅在床上，这个姿势常用，但一旦有了镜子就万分羞耻。</p><p>“别.....”肖战本能地拒绝，接着就被扯住了手腕上的绳子被迫身体向后倾，屁股上挨了重重的一巴掌，“啊......”</p><p>“看着。”</p><p>“我错了......我再也不乱跑了呜呜.....”一旦王一博的句子变短效果就意外的好。</p><p>“还有呢。”王一博边问边扇下一掌。</p><p>“不该抽烟。”</p><p>“啪！啪！啪！”</p><p>“还好几包，屁股给你打烂。”一想到肖战抽烟王一博就气得不行。</p><p>“呜我没有！！”肖战想起自己挖的这个坑，赶紧往回圆，“就抽了半根呜呜呜......”</p><p>“那就是撒谎，”王一博提高了尾音，“打完挨操，操完再打，直到不敢犯为止。”</p><p>“看清楚自己的屁股肿成什么样子了吗？”王一博掰着肖战身体侧过来，又捏住他的下巴对准镜子。</p><p>硕大的玻璃镜里自己只着了上衣，根本掩饰不住半点高高撅起的屁股，屁股尖已经发紫，向两边散发着深红，肖战眨着眼睛又掉了几滴泪。</p><p>“看、看清楚了.....呃......”</p><p>“说话。”</p><p>“呜.....肿了呜....啊.....别打了.....”</p><p>是王一博的手。</p><p>扩张并不是没有像平常带着调情缓缓进行，反而更多是激烈的意味，一根手指还没彻底通畅第二根便着急地钻了进去，早就被抽的红肿的小穴还要承受手指的挑弄敏感的不行。</p><p>“啊啊.......轻、轻一点呜呜......”</p><p>没过多久王一博就撞了进去，甬道略微干涸，痛感多于快感。肖战软着声音求他慢一点，王一博充耳不闻，一下下捅到最深，时不时发出餍足的喘息。</p><p>”说，谁顶谁？”王一博拍着肖战的屁股逼他回答。</p><p>“是老公啊......顶、顶我......”</p><p>听着肖战软乎乎地承认，王一博的身下又粗大了几分，明显感到小人呼吸都滞了滞，然后便溢出几缕哭音。</p><p>果真是不振夫纲不行。</p><p>王一博不经常射在肖战身体里，清理不方便又折磨人，这次却刻意一股脑都留在了那里，眼看着要流出来，一巴掌掴到小屁股上，“夹住了，不许流出来哦宝宝。穿衣服我们回家。”</p><p>“不回家！”肖战对这个要求又慌又怕，“呜不回......”</p><p>“流出来要受惩罚的。”</p><p>王一博无视了肖战湿漉漉的眼神，去客厅拿过衣服给人穿。屁股肿得老高，肖战哭着拽王一博的袖口嚷嚷着不套内裤，王一博也没为难他，给人套了宽松的运动裤披上厚厚的外套，东西都没收拾就抱起人向外走。</p><p>房可以第二天退，人可不能等。</p><p>说来也怪，一直到停车场一路竟然没人，肖战也没心情细想就被塞进了车里。屁股上的疼痛叫嚣着，小兔子不想坐着，只能费劲地半趴在后座里，还得想着夹住身体里的东西。</p><p>肖战觉得王一博就是故意的，大半夜的回家路车都不多，开起来却好像忽快忽慢，颠得他一个劲屏住呼吸，大气不敢出一声，离家没有多远过得却度秒如年。</p><p>十分钟过后车子停到了车库，等了半天小兔子也不下车。</p><p>“怎么了宝宝？”王一博打开后座的门，基本猜到了缘由还故意装不懂。</p><p>肖战眼角噙着泪花，抿着嘴一脸“明知故问”的表情瞅王一博，伸着胳膊求抱抱。</p><p>王一博笑了笑，“既然流出来了，那就下来自己走。”</p><p>尽管使劲夹着，但一旦迈开腿液体就顺着腿根漏了出来，肖战羞耻得蒙了帽子吸了一路鼻子，脚底发软飘着走进了家门口就靠在墙上不动弹了。</p><p>“小朋友才哭鼻子，哥哥今年几岁了呀？”王一博走上前抵住人，把手伸进肖战的裤子里，摸到一手粘稠。</p><p>“二十九......”肖战感到王一博的手指在捏自己的屁股，下半身反而不听话地又硬了起来，哭着想把他的手挪下去。</p><p>“我看你才三岁。”王一博抚了抚肖战额前早就湿透的碎发，拍拍他的腰侧，“你太不乖了宝宝，不听话的小孩是要受惩罚的。”</p><p>“我真的错了......不要了好不好？”肖战凑过去亲王一博的唇，后者显然比取悦到，可还是不打算放过。</p><p>“知道错了就好好受着。”王一博一把扯掉他的裤子，扬起手掌扇了扇屁股，分开人的腿抱在腰间走到客厅的桌子放上去。</p><p>“呜哼.....”尽管有一层桌布，小兔子的屁股一挨上又冷又硬的桌子还是疼得一抖，眼泪哗哗落，“一博.....求你了.....啊......”</p><p>或许是因为射在里面的缘故，再次进入不如之前那般干涩，性器在肖战体内一次次捅到最深处，让人说不出话。</p><p>“小屁股夹得真紧，是不是爽得很？”王一博捏着人的屁股问道。</p><p>“我错了呜.....老公放过我吧.....”</p><p>越是撒娇王一博就越兴奋，又加了力道向里面进击。</p><p>“下次再到处乱跑再抽烟，我不管你抽几根，抽几口操几次听见没？”</p><p>“呜呜听见了......”</p><p>肖战觉得整个人都要被操干了，几轮翻云覆雨过后身体已经不听使唤，乖乖任王一博扛进浴室。</p><p>睁开眼才发现还算“有点良心”的王一博早就在浴缸放好了水，不知道盘算了这一切多久。肿得厉害的屁股一沾温水像是泼了油，小兔子直接从水里蹦了出来，哭着往王一博身上爬。</p><p>王一博轻轻给他擦拭了半天，等着红肿消了一点点肖战才敢慢慢坐到里面，疼痛好歹减轻了些许。王一博给人揉着酸痛的肩膀，肖战这时候才有心思回想过去的一晚上。</p><p>想着想着突然发现一个问题。知道住哪不奇怪，毕竟自己助理早就被王一博唬得七荤八素兜不住，可是......</p><p>“你是怎么进旅馆的？”</p><p>王一博擦了擦手，拿起一旁的手机，亮了一下微信转账记录。</p><p>“收买前台。”</p><p>。。。。。。</p><p>败家玩意儿。肖战闭眼倒在浴缸里。</p><p>怎么办，又想离家出走了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>